I really must be dreaming
by Krux and Layton inc
Summary: Qu'arrive-t-il lorsque Daphnée et Kim rencontre leur idoles? Chapitre 12 UP Le fou du métro contre-attaque !
1. Chapitre 1

Titre ?

Salut !

Ceci est une fic écrite par Daphnée (Andra) et Kim. On peut dire qu'à la place d'être une cooproduction Australie-Canada, c'est une cooproduction Laval-Longueuil loll. Et nous, on a pas des règles débiles sur le nombres d'épisode limite des acteurs ! 

Je ne vous fais pas attendre plus longtemps :

__

Héhé, là c'est Kim qui bloque le commencement! uniquement pour vous dire... Enjoy the story!!! (juste pour mettre mon petit commentaire lolll)

Chapitre 1

__

Écrit par Daphnée

Cette histoire commence par un après-midi pluvieux, en juin 2004, trois jours après la fin des cours. Kim et moi avions eu l'excellente idée d'aller au cinéma en autobus sans parapluie. 

Marcher de l'arrêt d'autobus jusqu'au cinéma ne prend pas plus que dix minutes, mais quand on est sous la pluie torrentielle, ça paraît beaucoup plus long.

-Pfff, arrête Kim ! ai-je crié pour couvrir le bruit du tonnerre, je suis plus capable de courir !

-Dépêche ! On est toutes mouillées !

-Oui et je crois pas qu'on puisse l'être plus !! 

Elle a considéré quelques secondes notre état et on a éclaté de rire.

Lentement, on a traversé le stationnement et on est rentrée dans le cinéma. Évidemment, tous les visages se sont tournés vers nous, soit moqueurs ou scandalisés. Vous imaginez sans doute ces genre de personnes qui marmonnent des : « Ils font tout pour se faire remarquer ces jeunes ! »

-Il y en a du monde ! Le monde a vraiment rien à faire les jours de pluie… ai-je commencé

-Euh Daphnée, je te signale qu'on est ici nous aussi !

-Oui mais c'est différent ! Nous on a planifié cette sortie depuis l'annonce que Rachel

Blakely et Will Snow allaient jouer dans un film !!

Kim a sourit et a acquiescé.

-J'ai trop hâte de le voir, je capote !! Aaah, je sens que je vais pleurer de joie pendant le

film !

-Pareil pour moi ! Je vais être rivée sur l'écran !

-Je suis sûre qu'il va être bon ! s'est-elle extasiée

-Aaah, j'espère !

On est finalement arrivées à la caisse. Le déchireur de coupon nous a regardé d'un air moqueur en découpant nos tickets. On avait vraiment l'air de sortir d'une piscine.

-Il reste combien de temps avant la présentation ?

-30 minutes ! me suis-je exclamée en regardant ma montre, Bah, on a le temps d'aller se sécher ! 

-De se… Ah oui et comment ?

-Avec les supers séchoirs intégrés aux murs des toilettes !

-Aïe, j'ai pas hâte de voir la réaction des gens…. Ahahah.

En effet, pendant dix longues minutes, on a essayé de se sécher activement. La tentative n'a pas vraiment échouée mais toutes les filles nous regardaient pas mal croche. À la fin de nos dix minutes, alors qu'il n'y avait plus personne, nous étions assises sous les séchoirs, tannée d'attendre.

Kim a repartit son séchoir qui s'était éteint. Elle a soupiré.

-Je suis presque sèche.

-Moi aussi. La prochaine fois, on emmène un parapluie !

-La prochaine fois, on a un lift !

J'ai rit un peu et mon attention a été attirée par une araignée sur le mur.

__

Hum, faudrait pas que Kim la voit, elle m'a dit qu'elle avait les araignées en horreur… ai-je pensé

Beurk. Une araignée avec un petit corps et des longues pattes, la seule qui me répugne. Elle s'est dagereusement approchée de moi et j'ai reculé. Je me suis tournée vers Kim qui était livide.

-AH Kim, évanouie-toi pas, c'est juste une araignée !

-Tu… tu as vue les deux femmes qui viennent d'entrer ?

-Non, le mur me bloque pourquoi ?

J'ai tassé ma tête vers les lavabos et les mirroirs. Deux femmes parlaient en anglais en se lavant les mains. Une d'elle avait un drôle d'accent. Un accent Australien.

Une blonde et une brunette. Je ne les voyait que de dos alors j'ai regardé leur visage dans le mirroir.

Je devais vraiment rêver.

-Oh, Kim… dis-moi que je rêve. C'est impossible. J'hallucine. Non… non j'y crois pas.

-On ferait mieux de se lever.

-Bonne idée.

On s'est levée et on s'est dépoussiérées. Les deux femmes souriaient en parlant de je ne me souviens plus quoi. Bien oui, j'étais trop sonnée et en plus elles parlaient anglais.

Elles se sont retournées et se sont approchées de nous. Je devais sûrement avoir les yeux exorbités de la tête. Et peut-être la bouche entre-ouverte aussi. Mais je préfère penser qu'elle était fermée.

Kim était dans le même état que moi et on s'est poussées pour les laisser se sécher les mains. Elles ont sourit de plus belle en voyant qu'on ne réagissait toujours pas.

-Oh Kim, c'est sûr que je rêve. Je voulais trop aller voir ce film et là j'en rêve. Je vais me réveiller bientôt.

-Moi j'espère plutôt que c'est vrai !

-Oh my…. Je sens que je vais m'é… Kim !

Trop tard, c'est elle qui venait de tomber !

************************************************************************************************************

Aller les filles un petits review ça fait plaisir!


	2. Chapitre 2

__

Je me suis rendu compte que mon chapitre est vraiment court!!!!! pff attendez le prochain je ferai mieux!!!! En attendant bonne lecture!

*********************************************************************

Chapitre 2:

__

écrit par Kim

Je commençait lentement à ouvrir les yeux lorsque j'ai aperçu encore une fois mon rêve en personne qui se penchait vers moi tandis que Jennifer O'dell épongeait les petits papiers brun de la salle de bain dans l'intention de m'éponger la figure! Daphnée me regardait toujours avec ses yeux presque sortit de leur orbite.

-Kim ça va aller? Tu vas survivre!

Rachel Blakely nous regardait et a demandé dans un anglais trop attachant:

-Vous allez bien?

Elle avait sans doute posé la question à nous deux puisque Daphnée était aussi blême que moi! Probablement parce qu'elle venait juste de réalisé que c'était Rachel Blakely qui lui adressait la parole!

-Ah non… ça y est je suis encore plonger dans un de mes rêves!!! S'est-elle exclamée toujours en français sous les regards interrogateurs des deux actrices.

Je me suis relevé avec l'aide de mon amie et de Rachel(là encore j'ai faillis perdre connaissance!) et j'ai répondu sans trop de conviction en même temps que Daphnée un petit oui en anglais! ( Nous avions beaucoup amilioré dans la matière et on pouvait maintenant engendrer un bonne conversation en anglais!)

Jennifer a jeté la serviette de papier voyant que j'étais debout.(Sans toutefois avoir reprit de mes couleurs!)

-Que s'est-il passé les filles?

Daphnée et moi commencions légèrement à devenir hystérique… du moins plus dans nos tête, on ne voulait pas projeter l'image de fanatique achalente!

-Je… heu… il… hum… ai-je bégayée 

Daphnée est venue à ma rescousse!

-Il y avait une arreigné sur le mur et mon amie à horreur de ces bestioles!

-Où sont nos appareilles photo quand on en a besoin!!!! ai-je crié quasiment.(En bonne petite québécoise!)

-Kim… est-ce que j'ai l'air d'avoir été mise au courant qu'on allait rencontrer nos idoles!

-Il faut les retenir! Qu'est-ce qu'on dit! Je veux un autographe moi!!!! Aller parle dit leur quelque chose!

Rachel et Jennifer ont froncé les sourcils avec un petit sourire amusé de nous voir lancer dans un débats qu'elle ne comprenait pas!

-Pourquoi moi? S'était défendue Daphnée aussi sous le choc que moi.

-Parce que c'est toi la meilleur en anglais et puis tu es moins gêner que moi! Moi ça sort tout croche!

-Et pis quoi encore! 

-Hum, les filles il y a un problème? 

Nous avons sursautées en nous tournant vers les actrices. Moi j'étais peut-être un peu trop captivée par les yeux de Rachel ce pourquoi je n'ai pas entendu Daphnée dire:

-Non… non! Pourrions avoir un autographe?

-Nous sommes de grande fan du monde perdu! Ai-je approuvé, fière d'avoir placé une phrase cohérente!

-Oh bien sûre! Sourirent Rachel et Jennifer, il y aura justement une convention à Montréal c'est pour cette raison que nous sommes ici.

Voilà c'était trop de bonne nouvelle en une journée pour ma pauvre tête! Un peu plus et moi et Daphnée sautions comme des folles dans la salle de bain! J'étais aussi très impressionnée de voir que Rachel et Jennifer étaient très patientes avec nous! Je n'osait pas imaginer ce que s'était d'être arrêter par deux adolescentes complètement bouleversées par l'apparition de leurs actrices favorite! N'empêche que j'ai cherché comme une déchaîner un papier et un crayon dans mon petit sac à main! J'ai fallit paniquée lorsque je me suis aperçue que j'en avait pas du tout!

*********************************************************************

Un review???? c'est encourageant!


	3. Chapitre 3

Chapitre 3

Écrit par Daphnée

J'ai regardé Kim chercher un papier et un crayon. Elle n'en avait pas alors j'ai ouvert mon propre sac sous le regard amusé des deux actrices.

Hum, ce sac avait vraiment besoin de ménage. Cinq vieux tickets de cinéma, un vieux paquet de bonbons, un crayon gel et un papier avec trois ou quatre numéros de téléphone.

- Ah ah ! ai-je fait en sortant le crayon et le papier

Kim a soufflé et j'ai fait de même. 

J'arrivais pas à croire que j'avais Rachel Blakely et Jennifer O'dell sous les yeux ! J'ai séparé la feuille en deux et les deux actrices ont signé deux fois.

- Quels sont vos noms ? nous a demandé Rachel

- Euh… je… ai-je commencé trop sous le choc

- Kim ! Et elle c'est Daphnée.

Les deux actrices ont difficilement caché leur sourire et ont écrit un mot en anglais pour nous.

Quand j'ai repris le papier, j'ai regardé les deux signatures abasourdie.

- Aaaah, wow ! 

- Ce crayon sent la pomme, a remarqué Jennifer

J'ai rougit et j'ai sourit.

- Ah oui, c'est… un crayon qui sent la pomme.

- Et bien, le film qu'on va voir commence bientôt. On va y aller. Au revoir, Kim et Daphnée.

- Au revoir ! ai-je fais

Le deux femmes sont sortis et j'ai pu entendre un « so cute ».

J'ai regardé l'autographe sans me rendre compte de ce qui s'était passé. C'est Kim m'a ramené à la réalité en poussant un cri aigüe.

- Aaaah ! OH MY GOD ! Daphnée !!! On a rencontré Rachel et Jennifer !!

J'ai poussé un cri moi aussi, et on s'est mise à sauter comme des folles sur place, les larmes aux yeux et en criant des phrases sans aucun sens.

Deux fillettes et leur mère ont poussé la porte de la salle de bain et en sont sorties aussitôt, traumatisées.

On a fini par se calmer toutes seules et on a soufflé.

- Ah ! Notre film ! 

J'ai regardé ma montre.

- Il commence dans une minute.

On est sortie de la salle de bain, toujours aussi sous le choc et se retenant difficilement de recommencer à crier.

On est entrée dans la salle de cinéma juste au moment où les annonces commençaient et les seules places qui restaient était en avant complètement.

Si la salle était pleine je crois pas vraiment que c'était parce que Rachel et Will jouaient dans ce film. Il faut avouer qu'au Canada (au Québec en particulier), ils ne sont pas vraiment connus. Mais quand on regarde la bande-annonce d'un film et qu'on se dit qu'il a l'air bon et qu'ensuite les critiques disent la même chose, on a envie de le voir.

Je ne m'était jamais vraiment attardé à l'histoire quand j'avais vu la bande-annonce. Tout ce que je me souvenais c'était d'être passé devant la télé et de les avoir vu s'embrasser. Le film racontait l'histoire d'une femme qui fuyait son mari avec sa fille et qui se retrouvait dans une petite ville Canadienne en Ontario. Et là elle rencontrait un homme… 

C'était tellement triste et touchant ! Rachel mourrait à la fin ! Je ne m'y attendait tellement pas que j'ai lâché un cri quand le coup de feu est partit. Et Will (qui jouait le gentil) adoptait la petite fille. Et le méchant se retrouvait seulement en prison ! Moi je l'aurais fait exécuté !

Mais je crois que c'est pour cette raison que le film avait eut tellement de succès. Le punch de la fin, l'histoire d'amour et toutes les larmes !

Quand on est sorties de la salle, Kim et moi avions les joues toutes humides à cause des larmes.

- J'en reviens pas que tu aies lâché un tel cri ! J'ai failli faire une crise cardiaque ! Comme la moitié de la salle d'ailleurs !

- Désolée Kim, ai-je répondu en riant

- Il est trop dramatique ce film ! Mais tellement cute !

- Ah oui ! Moi c'est quand la petite fille demande à Will devant sa mère s'il est son nouveau père ! 

- Ha ha ha ! L'expression de Rachel était trop drôle !

- Hé, a fait quelqu'un en me tappant sur l'épaule

Je me suis retournée et j'ai fait face à Jennifer qui souriait. Elle a agité un crayon. Mon crayon.

- C'est à toi je crois.

- Euh… je… oui ! C'est à moi ! Merci, ai-je répondu en souriant

Derrière elle se trouvait Rachel, Will et David !

- Aaaa ! Daphnée, tu vois ce que je vois ?

- On est retombée dans un rêve ?

- Sûrement…

- Tu vas pas t'évanouir cette fois j'espère.

Elle a éclaté de rire et a secoué la tête.

- Qu'est-ce qu'elles ont dit ? a demandé Will à Rachel

Celle-ci a haussé les épaules et a froncé les sourcils.

- Vous avez pleuré ?

Kim a pointé l'affiche du film et a fait signe que oui.

Les autres personnes qui sortaient de la salle ont commencé à s'attroupé autour de nous. Autour de Rachel et Will surtout. Avant qu'il n'aille trop de monde j'ai sortit mon papier et Kim a fait de même.

- On peut avoir un autographe ? a demandé Kim à Will et David


	4. Chapitre 4

Chapitre 4:

__

Écrit par Kim

Cette journée pluvieuse était sans doute la plus belle de toute ma vie… non pas sans doute, c'était la plus belle!!!! J'avais Will, Rachel, Jennifer et David devant mes yeux éblouis! J'ai prit le papier, avec les mains légèrement tremblante, que me tendait Will où il avait signé son autographe suivit d'un petit mot! Daphnée prit celle de David et nous, nous sommes regarder avec la même lueur brillante! Nous tentions aussi de garder nos place à l'avant des acteurs qui signaient leur autographe à la troupe de gens qui avait écouté le film! Certain avait même des appareilles photo! Si j'aurais été un peu plus démone j'en aurait volontiers piqué un!!! 

-Daphnée! Il faut absolument qu'on aille à la convention!!! Ai-je crié 

-Oui!!! À Montréal en plus! J'en reviens toujours pas! 

-Cette fois on va pouvoir les prendre en photo!!! 

Nous sommes resté un très, très long moment près des acteurs à les admirer et finalement Rachel c'est tournée vers nous avant de partir.

-J'espère vous voir à la convention!

-C'est certain!!! Avons-nous répondu en les suivant discrètement dehors où nous les avons vu entrer dans leur voiture respective!

Bien sûre la pluie nous ravageait encore! Mais on s'en fichait pas mal! 

-Wouahhhh on les a rencontré!!!!!!!!! 

On a presque pleurer comme des histérique pendant que les passant nous regardait bizarrement. Nous étions encore tremper et finalement on s'est décidé a attendre pour l'arrêt d'autobus... qu'on avait manqué! Et à Laval, je sais pas si vous savez, mais c'est au moins une bonne demi-heure entre chaque bus!

-Je te jure je pense que j'aurais fait une crise de coeur sur place quand j'ai vu Rachel et Jennifer dans les toilettes! ai-je confirmer pour la millième fois...

-T'étais tout de même pas loin... t'évanouir! a pouffé Daphnée 

-Pfff parle pas t'étais aussi blanche que moi!

-Ouais! maintenant ce qui nous reste à faire c'est dévalisé un jean coutu pour prendre les photos que certains on réussit à avoir!

-Mets-en! Oh mon dieu, tu te rend compte on a vu nos idoles! c'est malade! Je vais être gravée à vie! 

-Moi aussi! Je suis encore sous le choc et je te pari que demain je vais crier partout dans ma maison, ma mère va vouloir me mettre à la porte!

-Moi je pense que je vais encadrer mes autographes! Pour fêter ça on se fait une soirée cinéma TLW! me suis-je exclamer 

-Oui... si on arrive en vie... la prochaine fois il faut vraiment amener un parapluie! 

-Je sais! 

Quand le bus a fini par arriver, le chauffeur parraissait très content de nous voir enfin débarquer un peu plus loin! Faut avouer qu'on arrêtait pas de jeter des AH, Oh My, Mon dieu, et des petits cri percent du genre pas mal énervée!!! Je suis sûre que les vieilles madame de la place nous aurait assomé avec leur sacoche si s'avait été permit! On ne tenait vraiment plus en place quand on est entré chez elle! Sa petite famille était sortit eux aussi de leur côté, donc nous avions la maison pour nous jusque dans la soirée... Nous sommes allé nous changer(Cette fois Daphnée ne m'avait pas proposer son sèchoir à cheveux!) Puis on a mit un CD dans son lecteur afin de se défouler en dansant! Quand nous, nous sommes enfin épuisé, on s'est écraser sur le sofa et j'ai dit:

-AHHH faut aller sur internet conter notre aventure à Isa et Torry! 

-Tu as bien raison! J'ai hâte de leur dire que t'es tombé dans les pommes! a-t-elle rit pendant que je la suivait en courant dans sa chambre!

***************************************************************************

Décidément j'arrive pas à faire de long chapitre!!! pas grave un reviews svp!


	5. Chapitre 5

Chapitre 5

Écrit par Daphnée

- Ok, attends, c'est moi qui écrit le message !

- Non ! Tasse-toi !

- Bon bien je vais prendre l'ordi de mes frères alors, il est plus vite !

Je suis partit en courant et la course folle pour écrire la première un message a été enclanchée. Je me suis mise à tapper comme une folle sur le clavier pour donner à peu près ça :

Message de : Andra_VIE

Sujet : AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH !

Ah ! Les filles ! C malade ! Trooop ! C fou ! J'ai pas de mots ! Chuis sur le bord de l'infarctus !

Oh my god ! Oh seigneur ! J'en reviens po ! C fou !

Ok jme lance : 

Moi et Kim sommes allées voir _La liberté des étoiles _(trèeeees bon film qui faut absolument voir (surtout si on veut comprendre le titre lolll)) et devinez qui on a vu ? RACHEL, JENNIFER, WILL et DAVID ! Woaaaa ! C vrai ! Ah my ! J'ai failli faire une crise cardiaue (et Kim s'est évanouie !)

Oh my ! Oh my ! Ils sont tous super adorables ! Aaaaaaaa !

Bon pour le moment, tout ce que je suis capable d'écrire c'est AAAAAAAA ! Alors je laisse Kim vous raconter l'histoire ;) !

Daphnée –xxx-

En même temps, Kim avait réussi à écrire trois fois plus de texte que moi et trois fois plus détaillé, j'en avait les yeux sortis de la tête.

- Hé, c'est quand la convention ?

- Euh… 

On s'est renseignées sur internet. La convention avait lieu dans cinq jours. Comme mes parents étaient en vacances et mes frères en camps de vancances _(N/A. Je rêves là. Mes parents ? Me laisser toute seule ? Mmm, pas grandes chances lolll)_ je lui ai proposé de rester jusqu'à la date prévue. Sa mère pourrait venir lui porter ses affaires et on aurait cinq jours pour nous et TLW (et surtout à attendre impatiemment la convention !)

- Bon on fait quoi maintenant ? m'a-t-elle demandé après qu'elle aille passé son coup de téléphone

- Euh… aaah ! On fait un montage vidéo !

- Ah oui ! Euh quelle chanson ?

Comme nos idées étaient très peu nombreuses ce soir-là, on a décidé d'aller se promener dans le parc.

Il était neuf heures et toute la population semblait déjà endormie.

- Tu crois qu'ils sont dans un hôtel ? m'a demandé Kim alors qu'on se balançait

- Bien sûr.

Elle parlait des acteurs de TLW, évidemment.

- Tu crois que Will et Rachel sont dans la même chambre ?

- Kim… ils ont chacun leurs vies de couple séparées.

- Ah, ils doivent se voir en cachette.

J'ai arrêté de me balancer et j'ai regardé Kim, légèrement traumatisée.

- On appelle pas ça de l'adultère ?

- Fais pas cette tête Daphnée, je rigolais, a-t-elle dit en riant, Bon alors on fait quoi ?

- Je répondrais bien : On écoute le monde perdu, mais comme on risque de passer nos cinq prochains jours à le faire…

- Ouais, t'as raison…

- AH ! Il faut que tu demandes à Will de t'accompagner à ton bal de finissants ! ai-je soudainement déclaré

Elle a éclaté de rire.

- J'aimerais bien, mais j'ai déjà un partenaire !

- C'est dommage.

- Je me demande s'il aurait accepté…

Alors que nous continuons à parler, la nuit a commencé à tomber. C'est Kim qui a finit par s'en apercevoir.

- Euh, Daphnée, il fait nuit.

- Aaah ! Rentrons ! Il doit y avoir un fou dans les parages !

Nous sommes rentrées et j'ai ouvert la télé.

- Quand te manquent les idées, ouvre la télé !

- Hum, tu vas devenir prophète, je le prédis.

J'ai sourit et le bruit qu'a émit la télé m'a fait sursauté. Je n'ai pas tourné ma tête vers l'écran, sachant trop bien ce qui jouait.

Kim s'est retenue de rire mais elle n'a pas regardé la télé non plus.

- Est-ce que c'est bien ce que je penses qui est en train de jouer ? a-t-elle demandé

- Ça dépend. Ce n'est sûrement pas le monde perdu.

- Ah moins que ce soit un épisode spécial Marguerite et Roxton…

- Aaaah, non pitié ne dit pas ça les bruits sont beaucoup trop…

- Cochons ?

- Oui ! 

J'ai regardé la télé et je suis partie à rire. Et oui, j'avais ouvert la télé sur une émission pornographique.

- Bon, je crois que je vais changer de poste.

J'ai essayé de changé de poste, mais j'ai monté le volume.

- Oh oh. Hiii, ça marche pas !

Kim riait tellement qu'elle en est tombé et comme j'étais dans cet état aussi, ça prit au moins deux minutes avant que je puisse changer de poste de cette émission très éducative principalement pour garçons.

J'ai repris mon souffle.

- Bon, d'accord. On écoute le monde perdu ?

- Oui.

*-*-*-*

Review !!! On veut des reviews ! lolll ^__^


	6. Chapitre 6

Ma tête n'avait toujours pas assimiler tout ce qui m'était arrivé rendu à 1 heure du matin! Moi et Daphnée avions déjà regardé deux épisodes TLW. Travelers et Dead man hill en commentant de façon très enthousiaste! On ne pouvait pas, bien sûr, arrêter de parler de notre journée au cinéma!  
  
-Bon moi j'arrive pas à dormir!!! J'ai un trop plein d'énergie! Ai-je dit en mettant la cassette vidéo dans sa boîte  
  
Daphnée a affiché un petit sourire espiègle.  
  
-Je connais un bon moyen de te défouler!  
  
-Hum. pourquoi est-ce que tu me regarde de façon presque diabolique!!!!  
  
-Et bien je n'ai qu'à mettre Voodoo Queen, puis tu pourra prendre mes oreillers pour les jeter sur les mure! Mais fait tout de même attention!!!  
  
J'ai rit un bon coup en lui faisant la grimace.  
  
-Ça va. à la place. comme il est pas mal tard. on pourrait écrire!  
  
-Ah oui! On invente un petit scénario de ce qui pourrait arriver à la convention!  
  
-Bonne idée!  
  
Alors on s'est mit à imaginer tout plein de scène! On écrivait presque à voix haute!  
  
-On enferme Rachel et Will dans l'ascenseur! Me suis-je écrié!  
  
-Ah Kim! T'es vraiment obsédée! A-t-elle rit.  
  
-Moi. non pas du tout!  
  
-À la place on pourrait jouer les enfant martyre et être les petites privilégiées assit près des acteurs!  
  
-HÉÉÉ c'est trop bon comme idée ça!!! Mais comme je suis vraiment pas bonne menteuse ou actrice.  
  
On a encore pouffer de rire. faut dire qu'on était pas mal fatiguée! On a veiller jusqu'à 3h du matin même si on arrivait pas facilement à fermer les yeux! On est resté au moins une bonne demi-heure à causé dans le noir! Et on sortait pas mal de connerie que je ne préfère pas cité!!!  
  
Le lendemain matin. étant une grande adepte des grâce matinée s'est Daphnée qui m'a réveillée en mettant à fond une tounne de Phil Collin. devinez laquelle! Je me suis levé et toujours en pyjama on s'est précipiter dans la cuisine comme des affamés! On s'est servit un bol de céréale et comme j'ai terminé avant elle, je lui ai proposé d'aller chercher le journal. En revenant j'étais pas mal plonger dans ma lecture et j'ai presque hurlé:  
  
-Wouahhh Rachel et Will font la première page!  
  
Daphnée mangeait, mais elle se mit sur le deux pattes de sa chaise de côté pour se pencher vers moi et voir.  
  
-Montre! Aller s'il vous plait!!!  
  
Comme je faisait exprès pour rester debout à côté de sa chaise pour qu'elle ne voit pas trop quand elle était assise, elle a encore pencher sa chaise qui est tombé carrément sur le sol!  
  
-AHH Daphnée ça va!!! Ai-je écrié semi-sérieuse! En fait je me retenais pour ne pas trop rire!  
  
Elle n'avait visiblement rien car elle éclata de rire! Je l'ai aidé à se relever, puis je lui ai tendu le journal!  
  
-Il était temps qu'il fasse un film ensemble! Approuva Daphnée, je suis sûre que tout plein de monde vont tomber sous leur charme!  
  
-Oui!!!  
  
-Que faisons-nous aujourd'hui???  
  
-Hum. on pourrait aller voir où se passera la convention. histoire de se donner une petite idée!  
  
-T'as toujours des idées aussi brillantes!!! Aller on se dépêche et on ira ensuite à la récréathèque!  
  
-Ok! 


	7. Chapitre 7

Chapitre 7  
  
Pour nous rendre à l'endroit où allait se dérouler la convention, il fallait prendre le métro. On a donc prit l'autobus jusqu'au métro et on a acheté des tickets pour le métro.  
  
C'était l'été et la fin de semaine, donc il n'y avait pas trop de monde. Mais dans le métro, assis en face de nous, il y avait un type qui me faisait vraiment trop peur. Il me faisait penser au gars dans orange mécanique et comme Kim était trop excitée à l'idée d'aller voir le lieu de la convention qu'elle ne l'avait même pas remarquer.  
  
Il me regardait vraiment d'une façon que j'aimais pas et mon premier réflèxe a été de me rapprocher de Kim, étant trop insécure.  
  
-Kim, ai-je chuchoté  
  
-Quoi ? a-t-elle fait tout haut innocement  
  
-Sois subtile, mais y'a un type louche en face de nous.  
  
Elle ne l'a pas regardé tout de suite mais elle a fini par lui jeter un regard.  
  
Dès que notre arrêt a été annoncé, on est sortie en courant et on s'est retournée pour voir si le fou du métro nous suivait. Aucun signe de lui et j'ai pu souffler.  
  
-Whoa ! Je hais prendre le métro ! Il y a toujours des personnes trop bizarres !  
  
-Aaah ! On est arrivées ! s'est exclamée Kim impressionée  
  
J'ai regardé le grand bâtiment et j'ai sourit. Il y avait deux gardes du corps à l'entrée.  
  
-Oh, il y a vraiment une mauvaise idée qui passe dans ma tête.  
  
-Quoi ? Quoi ?  
  
J'ai pointé l'équipe qui s'occupait de tout arranger l'endroit où il y allait avoir la convention et qui rentraient dans le bâtiment.  
  
-On se mêle à eux ?  
  
-On a le droit ?  
  
-Non, je ne crois pas. Allez, viens !  
  
On s'est fondu à la dizaine de personne et on a essayé de rester calmes en entrant dans le bâtiment, même si toutes les deux on avait les larmes aux yeux et on était excitée comme des petites folles.  
  
On a laissé les personnes partir et on a commencé notre exploration toutes seules. On est entrées dans une pièce où des gens plaçaient des chaises, des micros et d'autres choses dans le style.  
  
En avant, face aux autres chaises, il y avait des places avec des noms inscrits dessus. David, Jennifer, Rachel et Will ! En essayant de paraître calme, on a courru comme des folles et on s'est assises sur les chaises.  
  
-Wohaaa ! dans quatre jours, c'est ici que va s'assoeir Wiiiiiiiill ! a fait Kim en s'asseyant  
  
-Ah ah ah, et moi, c'est Rachel !  
  
On a essayé toutes les chaises et quand on a vu qu'une troupe de personnes se dirigeait vers nous avec un air peu commode on est sortie en courant et en riant.  
  
-Wow ! a-t-elle fait en sortant de l'immeuble, J'ai trop hâte d'y être !!  
  
-Et moi donc !  
  
-Hé regarde !  
  
Elle a pointé une affiche géante que des hommes finissait d'installer.  
  
Elle avait des couleurs assez variées, mais plutôt tendant vers le sombre et on y voyait Will et Rachel très proches, sur le bord de s'embrasser et souriant. On ne voyait que le haut de leur corps, leurs visages prenant beaucoup de place sur l'affiche.  
  
-Ah ! C'est la plus belle affiche promotionnelle que j'ai jamais vu ! a  
déclaré Kim les yeux pleins d'étoiles - - -Moi aussi ! ai-je fait dans le même état  
  
Un klaxon nous a fait sursauté et j'ai remarqué qu'on était en plein milieu de la rue.  
  
-Hé ! Bande de jeunes imbéciles ! Poussez-vous de la rue ! a fait une femme  
  
-Non mais ça va pas ! a continué un homme  
  
On est partie à rire et on est repartie vers le trottoir.  
  
Kim a sortit le journal de son sac.  
  
-On a toujours pas lu l'article choupette !  
  
-Ah oui ! Attends, je veux le lire !  
  
-Tiens !  
  
J'ai ouvert le journal à la page désirée et je me suis raclée la gorge.  
  
La liberté des étoiles  
  
LE film à voir.  
  
On en a vu des flop. On en a vu des films « quétaines » ou « bons marchés » qui étaient censés nous faire pleurer et qui finalement nous faisait plutôt soupirer de honte devant leurs histoire débiles.  
  
On en a même vu qui avaient eu des financements exagérés pour des acteurs reconnus pour rien et qui finalement ne donnaient pas mieux que les films de série B.  
  
On ne connaît pas beaucoup Rachel Blakely et Will Snow. Ils sont Australiens, on l'entend tout de suite dès leur première apparition. Et ce n'est ni un film de classe B et il n'est pas non plus surfinancé.  
  
Meghan Summers (Rachel Blakely) vit avec son mari Yan (Johnny Depp) et son adorable fille Marianne. La vie est dure. La mère se fait battre et contrôler par son mari colérique et sauvage et elle est sur bord de craquer. Elle vit dans la peur constante que sa fille subisse le même traitement et les gens de son alentour commence à se douter de ce qu'il se passe.  
  
Elle fuit un soir d'orage avec sa fille et se retrouve dans une petite ville de l'Ontario. Elle change de nom, sa fille aussi. Elle se trouve un travail, sa fille recommence sa vie et elle rencontre un beau et gentil gentleman (Will Snow).  
  
Oh, moi aussi quand j'ai vu le sypnosis j'ai prévu un flop. Mais les images m'ont frappées, le scénario m'a épaté, la musique m'a émue et surtout, le jeu de Rachel m'a captivé. Ses yeux troublés (et troublant), ses larmes naturelles et son sourire éblouissant m'ont tout de suite charmés.  
  
C'est un film surprenant que personne ne doit manquer, même la jeune actrice qui joue Marianne nous serre le c?ur et Johnny Depp est plus épeurant que jamais.  
  
Tout s'accorde parfaitement tout au long de ce drame. Un oscar serait mérité !  
  
J'ai arrêté de lire et j'ai remarqué que plusieurs personnes s'étaient arrêtées et m'écoutaient attentivement en regardant l'affiche géante.  
  
J'ai dû devenir rouge parce que Kim a éclaté de rire. - - -Allez, on a assez fait de publicité ! En route vers la récréathèque ! 


	8. Chapitre 8

Torry: merci pour ton review!!! C'est vraiment gentil!!!  
  
Isa: Merci beaucoup pour tes reviews! Mici!!!! Merci!!! Thanks!!! (on varie  
nos remerciment!)  
  
Chapitre 8:  
écrit par Kim  
  
On a prit pour la deuxième fois dans la journée le métro. Cette fois on a regardé les gens de façon très étudié pour s'assurer qu'aucun d'eux ne nous suive une fois hors de la station. bref ça en devenait presque du paranoïa! Lorsqu'on a sortit j'ai pouffé de rire:  
  
-Tu aurais du voir la tête que faisait le vieux monsieur que tu inspectait. il aurait bien aimé se caché sous son journal!  
  
-Il semblait étrange lui aussi, s'est-elle défendu.  
  
On a attendu l'autobus de Laval une bonne petite demi-heure comme les métros ne sont pas toujours synchros avec les autobus! Mais au moins il faisait beau et chaud! Une fois à la récréathèque on a entré rapidement, payé nos billet pour aller se faire une petite partie de rayon laser! Même si on était pas en équipe j'ai chuchoter à Daphnée:  
  
-Imagine que l'on tue des Danielle, Calista, Adrienne et la tite madame dans Tourist season!  
  
On a échangé des regards presque diaboliques et on s'est lancés dans le tas avec nos fusils à Laser. s'était vraiment trop crampant! Et puis les autres personnes présentes nous on regardé bizarrement lorsqu'on a crier des phrases du genre: "Ça c'est pour avoir contrôler Roxton!" "Ça s'est pour avoir mordu Roxton!" "Ça c'est pour avoir tenté de séduire Roxton et d'avoir fait du mal à Marguerite!" "Et ça c'est pour être tout simplement là et d'avoir été prête à tromper ton mari pour Roxton!" Alors imaginez les regards traumatisé vers nous! N'empêche qu'on a eu bien du fun! Lorsqu'on est sortit, on a entendu des petits commentaires des personnes qui étaient avec nous:  
  
-Elles sont folle.  
  
Daphnée s'est tourné vers moi en approuvant:  
  
-Oui. tu te souviens, nos psy ont dit qu'on était un cas désespérer!  
  
J'ai rit, puis on s'est précipiter vers la salle pour faire du patin. On a loué nos pairs et on a embarqué sur la piste.  
  
-Hum. Kim. tu ne vas pas du bon côté là!  
  
J'ai haussé les épaules comme une insignifiante et j'ai suivit Daphnée qui faisait presque des figures de styles! Lorsqu'on en a eu assez de tourné en rond, je me suis carrément jeter sur un banc pour enlever mes patins!  
  
-Je sens que je serai plus capable d'entrer mes pieds dans mes souliers, ai- je pleurniché, ohhh encore le même gars! Je t'assure depuis tout à l'heure il te suis comme un chien de poche!  
  
Daphnée à suivit mon doigt qui pointait un gars d'environs notre âge. Elle a essayé de le nier d'abord..  
  
-Arrête tu dis n'importe quoi!  
  
-Non. non! Regarde!  
  
Et le même gars a passé encore devant nous en regardant Daphnée qui a finit par ébaucher un sourire. petite erreur de sa part car l'inconnu en question tenta de l'impressionner en voulant faire, je-ne-sais-quoi sur ses patins ce qui a eu pour effet de le faire drôlement planté près de la plate-bande. En tout cas j'ai rit comme une malade! Daphnée aussi d'ailleurs!  
  
-Qu'est-ce que je te disais, ai-je reprocher, allons-nous en avant qu'il ne te poursuive pour coups et blessure!  
  
-Hé j'ai rien fait!  
  
-Ben quoi. on sait jamais t'es la cause de son accident!  
  
On a éclater de rire tout en marchant vers la sortie. L'après-midi tirait vraiment à sa fin lorsqu'on est rentré chez elle. Ses parents n'était toujours pas de retour, alors la musique a résonné longtemps dans la maison! Bon. comme moi et Daphnée on est pas mal quétaine, ne vaut mieux pas imaginer les tounnes qu'on a mit!  
  
Quand minuit a sonné, on a mit dans le video Trapped sous ma demande. Je ne peux juste pas vivre une semaine sans avoir vu au moins une petite scène de l'épisode! Je me suis tournée vers Daphnée qui riait comme une folle cramper en deux sur son divant.  
  
-Heu. pourquoi est-ce que tu ris. c'est triste!  
  
Elle a essayé de reprendre son souffle.  
  
-Challenger. Finn et Véronica. ses femmes!!!!  
  
-Oh!  
  
Rendu à une certaine pause publicitaire, je me suis levé de façon très révolté!  
  
-Qu'est-ce qui se passe hin pendant ces 4 minutes!!!! C'était peut-être les "4" minute les plus belle de la vie de Marguerite et Roxton et ils nous coupent ça là!!!  
  
-T'as raison Kim. si tu veux on poursuit J&G reeves!  
  
On s'est regardé avec la même expression et on s'est exclamé:  
  
-Nahhh!!!  
  
Ce soir là on s'est couché relativement de bonheur en comptant le nombre de jour avant la convention dans nos rêves!  
  
**************************************************************************** ***********************************  
  
Aller un review! Un review! Un review! YÉÉ svp!!! On approche de l'action! 


	9. Chapitre 9

Chapitre 9 !

Il ne restait que deux jours quand on s'est levées ce jour-là. Je me suis réveillée à huit heures, incapable de dormir plus tard que cette heure-là et j'ai été vraiment exaspérée en voyant que Kim dormait encore.

- Debout !

- Mm, il est quelle heure ?

- Huit heures ! Allez hop !

- T'es malade ! a-t-elle grommelé en se retournant

- Ah, bien je vais prendre le dernier bol de céréales !

- Hé !!

En effet, ces derniers-jours, faute d'adultes dans la maison, le marché n'avait pas été fait et nous avions convenu que nous le ferions aujourd'hui. C'était ça ou mourir de faim ! Heureusement, le temps que mes parents était à leur voyage, ils avaient pensé à tout et m'avait laissé de l'argent.

Nous avons entamé une course folle jusqu'à la cuisine et après la bataille pour la boîte de céréales, il s'est avéré que toutes les céréales éparpillées à terre ne seraient pas bonnes pour la santé.

Nous avons éclaté de rire en regardant le gâchis.

- On fait quoi ? a-t-elle demandé

- Il doit bien y avoir des toats ?

- Hum, y'a plus de pain.

- On fait vraiment pitié…

- Ah ! On va chez Cora !! ai-je proposé

- Mais ça coûte cher !

- Et alors ? C'est l'argent de mes parents !

- Tu es sûre qu'ils…

- Mais oui ! C'était ça ou la mort alors !

- C'est vrai !

Nous nous sommes rapidement habillées, nous avons ramassé le dégât de la cuisine et et on est parties en route vers le restaurant.

Il n'y avait pas grand monde. On était peut-être les vacances scolaires, mais nous étions tout de même lundi et beaucoup de gens travaillent l'été. En fait, il n'y avait qu'une seule banquette d'occuppée.

La serveuse nous a placé et elle nous a donné des petits coloriages pour enfants !!!

- Ah mais quelle honte ! ai-je dit quand elle est partie, Est-ce que j'ai l'air aussi bébé que ça ?!

Kim était tellement tordue de rire qu'elle n'a pas répondu.

- Je sais que je suis petite mais à ce point là !

- Elle est juste idiote, a murmuré Kim en riant

Le déjeûner s'est bien déroulé et nous avons prit notre temps, l'épicerie Métro n'ouvrant qu'à 10 heures. Et les autres personnes qui occupaient l'autre banquette semblaient bien prendre leur temps aussi. 

- Il est quelle heure ? ai-je demandé à Kim

- Je ne sais pas… j'ai oublié ma montre !

- Bon et bien, on va demander à eux ! ai-je fait en pointant la table au fond de la salle

Kim les a regardés plus attentivement et ses yeux se sont arrondis.

- Oh my god, on est vraiment connes !

- Quoi !

- Devine c'est qui ?

- Ah non, Kim tu me niaises, qu'est-ce qu'ils feraient dans un Cora à Laval, un lundi où c'est étrangement vide (N/A Noooooooon, pas du tout arrangé avec le gars des vues !!)

- Et bien, peut-être que leur hôtel est pas loin ! Ou peut-être qu'ils sont hébergés par la famille de quelqu'un à Laval…

- Euh non, je crois qu'ils sont assez riches pour avoir leur propre maison ici.

- Et c'est peut-être le cas !

- … je ne penses pas….

- Peut-être qu'ils cherchaient la tranquillité alors.

- Ah, ça c'est plausible.

Je me suis retournée et je les ai regardés. Oh oui, c'était bien Will, David, Rachel et Jennifer !! 

- OK, restons calme ! On a toujours pas l'heure ?

- Non. On peut leur demander, mais ça va paraître louche et un peu maniaque, a fait remarqué Kim

- C'est vrai. Ou quand ils passent à côté de nous, on sort subtilement une grande phrase connue du monde perdu !!

Kim a éclaté de rire avant de sortir :

- AH oui, je me vois bien crier dans un restaurant : « I didn't know that was physically possible. »

Et c'est ce qu'elle venait de faire et toutes les serveuses nous ont dévisagées et on a entendu des rires provenant de l'autre unique table occuppée. 

Après dix minutes, moi et Kim rions encore jusqu'à en avoir mal au ventre. Elle a fini par se stopper et a dit :

- Bon, je crois que je vais aller m'expliquer auprès de Will, je ne voudrais pas qu'il pense que je me moque de lui !!

Nous sommes allées jusqu'à leur table et je ne sais pas comment elle a fait pour s'expliquer et s'excuser parce que, même si je les avait déjà vu une fois, en les voyant ainsi j'étais légèrement pétrifée. Ils m'impressionaient vraiment tous les quatre ! Et ils nous souriaient de bon cœur !! Aaaah ! Je ne sais pas comment je n'ai pas fait pour ne pas m'évanouir moi aussi !

Quand Kim a fini de s'expliquer, Will a posé sa main sur son bras !! 

- Ça va, je ne suis pas fâché, a-t-il dit en anglais

- Vous êtes les filles du cinéma ? a demandé Jennifer en souriant de plus belle

Je crois que si j'ai dû faire tous les efforts du monde pour ne pas partit à crier comme une folle, elle, elle a dû faire tous les efforts de l'univers et plus encore !! Il avait touché son bras ! Et elle nous avait reconnu !!

En me rendant compte que je capotais parce que Will touchait son bras, je me suis dit que j'avais vraiment besoin d'un psycologue. Bon sang, qu'est-ce qu'ils avaient de plus ces gens là pour qu'on tombe dans les pommes en les voyant ?!

Quand on est finalement sorties du resto et qu'on a été assez éloignées, là, on s'est mises à crier comme des déchaînées !!

- Il a touché mon bras !!

Heureusement que personne ne nous a vu…

Pour se calmer, on s'est finalement décidées à faire l'épicerie. On a essayé d'avoir un menu équilibré, mais à chaque rangée on trouvait des cochonneries à mettre dans le panier.

- Daphnée, des biscuits pour chiens !

- Euh… j'ai pas de chien Kim.

J'ai mis ma main sur son front.

- Ah je vois. Vous faites un choc nerveux ma chère, suite à une grosse émotion vécue !

- Moi ? Vivre une grosse émotion ? Nooooooooon !

*-*-*

Reviewwwws !! Et merci pour toutes les autres ;) !!!


	10. Chapitre 10

Chapitre 10

Note : Ce chapitre est écrit par Kim et Daphnée toutes les deux en même temps (yéé, allô en chœur !). Donc ce chapitre est à la 3e personne.

Merci pour the (moi et Kim on s'entend pas sur le ou la) review Isa !!

*-*-*

Le jour de la convention arriva trop lentement au goût des filles. Mais il finit tout de même par arriver ! Ce matin-là, même Kim était réveillée à six heures et prête à partir (bien que la convention de ne commençait qu'à 10 heures). Elles déjeunèrent en vitesse, puis révisèrent leurs super questions qu'elles allaient poser à Rachel, Will, David et Jennifer! Comme Kim n'avait pas trop de sérieux et que Daphnée sortait aussi des stupidité du genre : Véronica quel effet ça fait de se promener en bikini dans la jungle? , elles décidèrent de réécouter pour la millième fois Dead Man Hill.

Après avoir repris leur sérieux, elles purent presque réviser leurs questions.

- Mais arrête ! Tu peux pas lui parler d'autre chose que son bikini ! T'es vraiment obsédée !

- Et toi, tu n'arrête pas de demander à Will s'il projète de sortir avec Rachel !!

Toutes les deux éclatèrent de rire, sans savoir si elles réussiraient vraiment à trouver de bonnes questions. Daphnée prit un air astucieux en déclarant presque solennellement :

- Moi j'ai trouver ma question pour Jennifer ! 

- Ah oui??? Vas-y!

- Est-ce que vous croyez que votre personnage aime Malone, ou comme elle le dit, elle n'éprouve que de l'amitié pour lui ? Et toi ? T'as une question ?

- D'accord, pour Rachel ! Est-ce que vous connaissez tous les secrets de votre personnage ou bien vous les apprenez au fur et à mesure ??

- Whooaaa ! J'espère qu'elle les connaît et qu'elle va nous les dévoiler !!

- C'est beau rêver mais je ne pense pas!

La matinée sembla durée une éternité pour les deux jeune fille qui n'avait qu'une hâte se précipité à la convention! Elles finirent tout de même par arrivé au métro après avoir encore attendu les longues autobus de Laval. Lorsqu'elles entrèrent dans le métro un homme que Daphnée aurait reconnu d'entre mille les regardaient de ses yeux vicieux couleur bleue glaciale ! Daphnée se tourna vers Kim avec un regard encore plus effrayer que la dernière fois en murmurant :

- Oh non! Kim c'est le fou du métro!!! Il était là la dernière fois!

- Ben voyons, tu paranoyes! 

Mais lorsque Kim se tourna vers l'inconnu aux longs cheveux gras, elle du admettre qu'il avait vraiment l'air d'un malade sortit de l'asile! 

Elles entrèrent tout de même dans le wagon, espérant que l'homme ne les suivrait pas. Mais, comme pour gâcher leur superbe journée, il les suivit même lorsqu'elles sortirent de la station !! Elles accélérèrent le pas et rentrèrent comme des furies à l'intérieur de l'établissement où se déroulait la convention. Soulagées de voir que l'homme ne semblait pas les suivre encore, elles se dirigèrent vers la salle. Mais elles continuaient de jeter des regards en arrière, toujours apeurées comme si l'étranger allait surgir de nul part!  

Étant trop occupées à regarder à l'arrière et non à l'avant comme elles étaient censées le faire, Kim fonça dans une femme et Daphnée dans un homme qui marchaient côte-à-côte.

Daphnée leva les yeux et lâcha un léger cri de surprise tandis que Kim lâcha un grand Aie, Comme pour reprocher les gens qui avaient servit de coussin! Mais lorsqu'elles se retournèrent en même temps pour faire face à leur opposant, elles restèrent bouche bée!

- Mon dieu, vous allez bien les filles? Demandèrent Rachel et Will d'une même voix

- Euh.. et bien… il y a un fou qui nous a suivit en sortant du métro !! s'exclama Kim

- Ça va, vous allez bien ? s'inquiéta Will

- Maintenant oui, répondit Daphnée en souriant béatement

Elles reculèrent vraisemblablement gêner et foncèrent cette fois si dans le fou en question!!!

- AHHHH!!! cria Daphnée en se cachant derrière Kim qui se cachait derrière Rachel.

Le soi-disant fou les dévisagea et reporta son attention sur Rachel qui était un peu déboussolée. Il eut un rictus qui devait sûrement lui servir de sourire.

- Bonjour. J'ai vu votre film et je l'ai adoré.

- Merci, répondit timidement Rachel

- Vous me fasciner.

Rachel regarda Will mal-à-l'aise et ce dernier dévisagea le fou du métro.

- Je peux vous demander un service ? continua l'homme

- Bien sûr, hésita Rachel

(N/A Daphnée et moi on se bat pour savoir qui va écrire ce qui suit!!! Pas de notre faute si ce qui suit est traumatisant! )

Le fou du métro ne sembla pas s'accaparer des manières et embrassa Rachel! Kim poussa un cri et Daphnée se cacha le visage. Will, en voyant l'expression paniquée de Rachel, empoigna le sauvage par le cou et le projeta contre le mur. Des gardes du corps qui n'étaient pas loin le jetèrent hors de l'édifice et s'assurèrent qu'il n'était pas sur le point  de revenir. 

Rachel avait presque un visage blême et semblait un peu traumatisé par les événements. Daphnée se tourna vers Kim en s'exclamant en français :

-Je te l'avais dit que c'était un malade mental, fou, drogué, psychopathe…

-Ok! Ok! Tu avais raison! Je suis traumatisé aussi pas la peine d'en rajouter et si c'était aussi un violeur!!!

Will se tourna vers elles avec un regard confus, mais reporta vite son attention à Rachel qui lui fit signe que tout allait bien.

- Tu en es sûre ? demanda celui-ci en anglais

- Oui oui. Légèrement secouée mais ça va. Woua, il faut vraiment être fou pour faire ça !

- Oui ! renchérirent Kim et Daphnée en chœur

- Et vous, ils ne vous a rien fait dans le métro ?

- Non non, à part nous traumatiser.

- Ah Vous êtes les filles du cinéma et de Cora… Kim et Daphnée c'est ça? Réalisa Rachel.

Kim et Daphnée se jetèrent un regard presque extasié de voir que l'actrice les avait encore reconnues, puis approuvèrent :

-Oui!

-Bon c'est ici qu'on doit se séparer les filles, à bientôt, salua Will en s'éloignant avec Rachel à ses côtés.

- Ok là j'aurais une bonne raison de tomber dans les pommes! S'écria Kim, Rachel se fait agresser, Will cogne sur l'agresseur, wouahhh!

- Ah ! Il va falloir dire ça à Isa, Torry et Youte !!

- Nous dire quoi les filles??? Questionnèrent les trois concernées

Kim et Daphnée se retournèrent et furent surprise de voir les trois filles. Isa, Torry et Youte étaient venues à la convention ! Évidemment !

- Rachel s'est fait agressée !! Allô en passant, ça va ?? Woa, Youte ! Tu n'habitais pas en France aux dernières nouvelles ?

- Je suis en vacances dans le beau petit pays qu'est le Canada!

- Rachel a été agressée? Demanda Isa 

- Mais oui par le fou du métro! S'exclama encore Daphnée qui n'avait décidément pas retrouver ses esprits.

- Vous pourriez pas être plus claires les filles! S'exaspéra Torry en souriant.

Les deux filles commencèrent à expliquer en même temps à une vitesse incroyable et leurs trois interlocutrices comprirent à peu près cela : « L'autre jour, métro, fou, revenu, suivit à la convention, Will et Rachel, foncer, embrasse Rachel, Will cogne, fou dehors !! »

- Quoi ! S'exclama Isa, Un fou dans le métro vous a suivit à la convention ou Rachel et Will étaient défoncés entrain de s'embrasser et Will a cogné Rachel ????

- NON ! s'écrièrent les deux filles en chœur

Kim se mit alors dans une longue explication emplit de gestes compliquer tandis que Daphnée approuvait vigoureusement. Lorsqu'elle eut terminé Daphnée dit :

- Et j'en dirais plus!!! Vous auriez du voir ça!  

- Wow! Pourquoi est-ce que ça arrive qu'à vous! Se plaignit Youte.

- Ouais! C'est vrai! Vous rencontrer Rachel et Jennifer dans la salle de bain du ciné, vous les voyez au Cora et puis vous foncer dans Will et Rachel! Renchérit Torry.

- Hum… c'est bizarre en effet, approuva Kim

Elles se regardèrent incrédules quelques instants avant d'hausser les épaules.

Elles se dirigèrent vers la grande salle en abordant leurs aventures avec un peu trop d'enthousiasme! 

Elles reçurent chacune un numéro et allèrent se placer dans la salle. Kim était le numéro 4, Daphnée le 9, Isa le 2, Torry le 8 et Youte le 5.

Les acteurs prirent place sur leur chaise avec des sourire irrésistible même Rachel malgré l'attaque du malade! Il n'y avait pas beaucoup de personne à la convention, mais juste assez pour mettre de l'ambiance. Comme les questions étaient posées dans l'ordre ce fut Isa la première de la bande à poser sa question très intelligente comparée aux leurs.

Kim fut la suivante et après avoir posé sa question, Rachel sourit et répondit lentement tandis que tout le monde buvait ses paroles dont Kim qui avait un peu chaud!!!

- Même Miss. Krux a des choses dont elle ignore sur elle-même. Les secrets qu'elle cache sont un peu une garantie qu'elle va finir par chasser ses démons et élucider tous les mystères de son passé. On peut dire qu'elle-même cache des secrets dont elle ignore l'existence…

Kim se tourna vers Youte.

- C'était une très belle réponse, murmura celle-ci, mais elle a tourné autour du pot ou je rêve ?

- Elle a tourné autour du pot !

Ensuite vint le tour de Youte qui posa sa question à Will. L'audience restait accrocher à  son sourire presque enjôleur! Lorsqu'il eut répondu se fut le tour de Torry de poser sa question à tous les acteurs. 

Puis ce fut finalement au tour de Daphnée qui se retint pour ne pas poser la question du bikini. 

- Jennifer, est-ce que vous croyez que votre personnage aime vraiment Malone ou alors, comme elle le dit, elle n'éprouve que de l'amitié pour lui ?

Jennifer lança un regard complice à David qui souriait et répondit :

- Comme on le voit dans l'épisode Phantom, Véronica semble oublier Ned pour un « bad guy ». Mais je crois que si elle est tombée complètement sous le charme de cet homme, c'est peut-être à cause de la disparition de Malone. Et c'était moins sérieux qu'avec Malone. Avec Ned, c'est une sorte d'engagement, alors peut-être qu'elle a peur.

Il y eut des ohhh et ahhh dans toute la grande salle et Daphnée se sentit assez fière de son coup!

************************************************************************

Bon voilà le fin de ce 10ieme chapitre!!! Un(e) ti(te) review ça ferait plaisir!!! ALLEZ! Svp!


	11. Chapitre 11

Chapitre 11:

Écrit par Kim et Daphnée (On s'est partagé le chapitre :))

Lorsque les grandes fans de TLW eurent satisfait leur curiosité en posant le maximum de questions qu'elles pouvaient aux acteurs, qui derrière la longue table commençaient à ne plus savoir quoi dire pour ne pas compromettre le reste des épisodes, Kim et Youte allèrent rejoindre Daphnée, Torry et Isa. 

-Wow! Daphnée tu m'avais pas dit que t'avais une si bonne question en tête! s'exclama Kim d'une voix décidément impressionnée!

Les autres filles approuvèrent en lançant un regard à Isa qui avait elle aussi poser une question qui avait presque bouche bée les acteurs. 

-Merci! rit Daphnée, mais avouez que ça frustre de voir Malone et Véronica seulement amis! 

-Ouais! approuvèrent-elle. 

Les chaises furent déplacés pour laisser la place aux autographes! Kim et Daphnée ne tenaient plus en place, Youte et Torry souriaient béatement et Isa tentait désespérément de calmer Kim et Daphnée qui lançaient presque des cris hystériques! Après tout c'était elle la grande soeur du groupe! 

-AH mon dieu! Je sens que je m'évanouir! s'écria Kim qui avançait dans la ligne entre Daphnée et Isa. 

-Encore mais tu les a vu pleins fois par coïncidence et tu n'es pas tombé sans connaissance à chaque fois! non? demanda Youte sous les yeux rieur de Torry.

-Non... mais les filles!!! C'est Will, Rachel, Jennifer et David qu'on a devant nous!!!! Des autographes!!! cria presque Daphnée extasiée! 

-AHHH!!!

Fut les derniers mots qui franchirent la bouche de Kim et Daphnée qui sautillèrent jusqu'à ce qu'elles arrivèrent devant Rachel. Daphnée étant la première, elle regarda Rachel signé une petite photo d'elle et de Will, puis une autre d'elle seulement. 

-Bonjour Daphnée, bonjour Kim, sourit Rachel penchant la tête légèrement sur le côté pour voir l'autre jeune fille. 

Kim se fit une petite place près de Daphnée pour être face à l'actrice qui lui tendit les photos autographiés. 

-MERCI! firent-elle en coeur. 

-Mais de rien, n'oubliez pas de faire attention au personnes qui vous suivent en sortant du métro!

-Promit, rirent-elles en laissant la place à Isa complètement subjugué par son idole. 

Une fois l'autographe de Rachel en poche, les filles allèrent vers Will, David et Jennifer. Elles étaient toutes hypnotisées lorsqu'elles se dirigèrent vers leur place attribuée. 

-Un peu plus et je leur demandais de signer mon chandail!!! dit Kim les yeux pleins d'étoiles. 

-AH! Mais c'était une bonne idée! t'aurais du me le dire avant! se plaignit Daphnée.

Non... elles n'avaient pas du tout l'air de fanatiques! Comme Daphnée tournait son regard pour examiner les acteurs, elle aperçut...

-YAHHH le fou du métro!!!!

-Quoi??? s'écrièrent le reste de la bande.

-Là!!! s'écria Daphnée vigoureusement en pointant une petit coin de la grande salle. 

Elles se retournèrent pour scruter les lieux, mais le fou du métro avait disparut! Kim se moqua en posant une main sur le front de son amie.

-Mmmh... je vois... tu es atteinte d'une phobie grave dû au surplus d'émotion! T'inquiète, les gardes de sécurités l'on mit dehors!

-Mais non! Puisque je vous dis qu'il était là! Je suis quand même pas folle au point d'halluciner un fou! 

-Hum... non c'est vrai... 

Elles restèrent silencieuse jusqu'à ce qu'ils annoncent la prise de photo! Si Kim et Daphnée étaient énervées pour les autographes, ce n'était rien à comparer les photos! Puis du reste, Isa, Torry, et Youte eurent la même réaction! Kim et Daphnée finirent au moins 2 film en l'espace de quinze minutes sans avoir encore été près des acteurs. Lorsque se fut le tour d'Isa, Torry et Youte, elles en finirent deux autres. Faut avouer qu'elles avaient fait leurs provisions! Lorsque se fut à leur tour, Kim devint blanche comme un drap, mais souriante et Daphnée afficha de beaux sourires avec une apparence calme... On dit bien apparence! Malgré sa grande timidité Kim osa demander en anglais bien sûr:

-Will, Rachel... vous ne pourriez pas vous mettre à côté l'un de l'autre? 

La remarque n'était pas très subtile et Daphnée éclata de rire en s'installant pour prendre des photos. Comme les autres fan d'ailleurs qui se bousculaient presque! Les deux acteurs sourirent sous les milliers de flash. (millier parce que Kim, Daphnée, Isa, Youte et Torry ne laissaient pas leur place) Ensuite se fut le tour de David et Jennifer... À la fin, Torry interrogea:

-Daphnée?

-...

-Daphnée? demanda Isa presque inquiète.

-...

-Daphnée? questionna Kim en pouffant.

-...

-Daphnée!!! s'écrièrent-elles tous!

-Mmmh quoi?... je préfère ne pas dire ce à quoi j'ai pensé...

-Quoi???

Daphnée se tourna vers Kim...

-Bon... promet-moi de ne pas trop traumatisée...

-Hum... ok...

-Bien... j'aurais penser que ça serait bien pour nous de voir une photo de Will et Jennifer... vraiment proche... tu penses qu'ils voudraient nous faire un pose original?

Kim fit mine de tomber de sa chaise tandis que les autres filles éclatèrent de rire! Les autres fans de la salle, la majorité anglaise n'y comprirent rien... Une chance... sinon elles auraient toutes fusillé Daphnée du regard! 

-Tu as vraiment besoin d'un lavage de cerveau!

-non... non... se défendit-elle. 

Kim émit un petit sifflement funèbre. Puis voyant des marchandises TLW, elle sauta sur ses pieds et y couru presque suivit de la petite clique. Il n'y plus doute pour savoir qui était les favoris de la jeune fille en voyant les poster, les chandails et les petits objets qu'elle acheta ayant pour photo; Marguerite et Roxton, Roxton et Marguerite, Marguerite, Roxton etc... Mais bon... Elle était en plein rêve alors elle se souciait peu des regards exaspérés que portait certain maniaque de Véronica et Ned! Daphnée se montra plus polie en prenant avec elle du N&V et surtout parce qu'elle aimait bien ce couple.

À un moment donné, Daphnée eut un petit sourire.

-Quoi ? demanda Kim

-Oh non, je pensais à quelque chose.

-Encore perdue dans ton univers de (elle prit l'accent bien « british ») Véronica and Roxton !

Certaines personnes se tournèrent vers elle comme elle avait parlé un peu fort et la dévisagèrent. Daphnée se retint d'éclater de rire devant les regards traumatisés et secoua la tête. Heureusement pour elle, les acteurs n'entendirent rien de spécial.

Mais en plein milieu de la journée, alors que la convention était loin d'être terminée, Kim aperçut à son tour le fou du métro. Elle sursauta et ferma les yeux, sûre d'avoir rêvé et les rouvrit. Mais il était toujours là, à trafiquer quelque chose de louche. Kim secoua le bras de Daphnée et celle-ci regarda en direction pointée et elle poussa un petit cri.

-Tu vois mon hallucination !

-Daphnée !

-Oui bon, désolée. On fait quoi avec ce malade ? On avertit un garde ?

-Et on dit quoi ? Que c'est le fou du métro qui a embrassé Rachel ?

-Oui !

-Attends, on va aller voir ce qu'il fabrique…

Les deux filles, jouant les téméraires, s'approchèrent discrètement du cinglé qui semblait assez impatient et en colère.

-Tu crois qu'il a eu des problèmes grave dans sa vie pour devenir comme ça ? chuchota Daphnée à Kim qui la regarda drôlement. 

Daphnée se racla la gorge.

-Bon, ce n'est pas le moment d'avoir de la compassion, j'ai compris.

Les deux adolescentes continuèrent d'avancer lentement, essayant de voir ce que l'homme fabriquait. Celui-ci finit par sentir leur présence et il releva la tête. Les deux filles figèrent de terreur et se remirent droites. L'homme ne les reconnu pas tout de suite et il essaya de passer pour quelqu'un de normal.

-Hum, belle journée, n'est-ce pas ? commença l'homme d'une voix rauque

Kim déglutit difficilement et Daphnée se tourna vers elle, totalement effrayée. 

-Oui, répondit sèchement Kim tentant de ne pas montrer sa peur

-La convention est… très réussi, continua le dément, et Rachel… très jolie.

Daphnée étouffa un cri et l'homme le remarqua. Il la dévisagea et celle-ci fut soudainement très passionnée par les chaussures de Kim. Il s'avança et les deux filles reculèrent. Ses sourcils se froncèrent et il grogna quelques mots peu polis.

-Vous êtes les cinglées du métro et qui étaient avec Rachel !?

-C'EST VOUS LE CINGLÉ ! s'écria Daphnée offusquée mais avant de se rendre compte de son erreur

Les yeux de l'adulte s'arrondirent méchamment et il s'approcha dangereusement des filles qui décidèrent qui était temps de donner l'alarme et de dénoncer la présence de l'intrus. Elles lâchèrent toutes deux un cri suraigu et l'attention des gens fut immédiatement rapporter sur elles.

Deux gardes se précipitèrent plus David Orth qui était le plus proche. David éloigna les deux filles de l'homme et les gardes sautèrent sur le fou.

-Ça va les filles ? demanda David 

-Oui, merci beaucoup, remercia Kim qui commençait à être assez habituée à rencontrer ses idoles pendant cette folle aventure assez étrange et arrangée avec le gars des vues (Jim !) (N/A Ok, c'était un petit délire personnel lolll)

L'homme se débattit avec une force incroyable et la pièce fut vite évacuée par les gardes. Les gens furent vite paniqués et David entraîna les deux filles dehors avant que le chaos ne soit total.

Les gens à l'extérieur se poussaient, attendant de voir la suite des événements et Kim et Daphnée furent poussées et bousculées jusqu'à attérir à côté de Torry. 

-Oh ! Ça va Torry !?

-Oui, oui.

La foule se bouscula encore et on vit le fou sortir du bâtiment et entrer dans une voiture de police. Pourtant, il avait un sourire satisfait et ce sourire inquiéta Kim et Daphnée. 

Torry pila sur le pied d'une femme sans le faire exprès et celle-ci se tourna vers elle, agacée.

-On se calme, y'a pas le feu !

-Si justement ! s'écria Torry en pointant le gratte-ciel

Des cris commencèrent à retentir et les gens s'éloignèrent de l'établissement. Mais quelque chose de douteux inquiéta les filles. Elles se retrouvèrent bientôt avec Isa et Youte et les autres curieux qui restaient –se tenant tout de même éloignés- et les trois acteurs… minute ! Trois ? Ou était Rachel !?


	12. Chapitre 12

Chapitre 12

écrit par Kim

J'ai regardé les flammes qui prenaient davantage d'ampleur sur le haut du gratte-ciel tandis que Daphnée me tapait sur l'épaule. J'étais tellement captivé par les flammes que pendant un long moment je l'ai ignoré. Lorsque ma patience allait explosé, je me suis tourné vers mon amie en je me suis écriée un peu désorientée:

-Quoi???

Daphnée n'a pas eu le temps de prononcer aucun mot que j'ai comprit en voyant le visage affolé de William qui cherchait quelqu'un autour de lui. Rachel!!! Je commençait légèrement à paniquer quand Daphnée m'a demandé:

-AH! ON FAIT QUOI!!!???

Torry, Isa et Youte se sont tournés vers nous avec des visages un peu déroutés. Moi et Daphnée étions tellement paniquée qu'on n'avait pas la force de leur dire ce qui se passait! On ne faisait que regardé Will qui était à peu près dans la même situation que nous! 

-KIM! Rachel est à l'intérieur! a crié Daphnée.

-JE SAIS!!! 

Un peu plus et je lançais des pleures hystériques... Bon j'exagère... Mais tout de même! Alors je ne sais pas ce qu'on avait vraiment derrière la tête cette journée-là. On était peut-être plus téméraire ou courageuse, mais on s'est lancé à l'intérieur du bâtiment en feu sous les regards scandalisés de Isa, Youte et Torry! 

-Je sens qu'on est devenu folle! me suis-je exclamé! 

Daphnée a haussé les épaules, puis on s'est enfoncés dans l'immeuble. Au début, je ne crois pas qu'on a sentis quoi que ce soit, sans doute à cause de l'adrénaline qui montait en moi et Daphnée, par la suite cependant, la fumée a montée plus rapidement à nos narines et nos yeux qui ont commencés à brûler! Lorsqu'on a avancé encore plus près de notre but, bien qu'on ne savait pas vraiment où était Rachel, on a commencé à toussoté. D'abord parce que notre gorge semblait irradier et ensuite parce qu'on commençait à manquer d'air! 

-Kim? on va où? m'a demandé Daphnée qui s'était protégée le nez et la bouche de sa manche. 

Je me suis tourné vers elle et j'ai regarder autour de moi. On était seulement qu'à l'entré de l'immeuble. Selon moi, il fallait aller dans la salle où s'était déroulé la convention. J'ai donc pointé le couloir qui menait à la fameuse "pièce". 

-Je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne idée de...

-Héé! C'est Rachel! C'est pas le moment de reculer! 

Elle a prit ma main pour m'inciter à avancer et j'ai acquiescer me rendant compte de qui pourrait être défigurer! Notre Marguerite!!! J'ai suivit Daphnée qui semblait voir malgré l'épaisse fumée, puis on est finalement arrivé dans la salle où il y avait d'énormes flammes qui s'en prenaient aux tables. Cette fois, on est resté un petit instant sur place à analyser la situation. On ne voulait tout de même pas finir nos jours dans l'aile des grands brûlés! On s'est encore mit à tousser et on savait que c'était le moment ou jamais d'agir! 

-Il faut la trouver! dis-je déterminée. 

-OUI!

Il faisait de plus en plus chaud et sérieusement je commençait sûrement à suffoquer! C'est alors qu'on l'a repéré! Elle était étendue entre les chaises du fond qui n'avaient pas été rangées. Je me suis souvenu qu'au primaire ils nous faisaient faire des exercices en cas de feu et ils nous avaient toujours appris qu'il fallait le plus souvent être accroupi (ou presque) au planché! Puis du reste, tout le monde savait ça, mais visiblement moi et Daphnée on ne semblait pas s'en rendre compte car on a foncé vers Rachel. 

Par chance, il n'y avait pas encore de feu qui l'entourait. J'aurais fait une crise de nerf dans le cas contraire. J'ai entendu les toussotements plus creux de Daphnée et j'ai réalisé qu'on allait au périple de notre propre vie! Déjà épuisées, on essaya de traîner Rachel avec nous le plus loin possible du feu qui grugeait les mur et les tables tout autours. 

-Woaa, elle est plus lourde que je ne l'aurais cru, a toussé Daphnée. 

Si la situation n'avait pas été aussi folle, j'aurais éclater de rire. On a réussit tant bien que mal à traîner la jeune femme dans le couloir. Une fois là, je me suis effondré complètement "morte"! J'ai eu l'impression que mes poumons allaient exploser! 

-KIM! On est presque arriver! 

Ce sont les seuls mots que j'ai pu discerner avant que je tombe dans un "sommeil" qui semblait venir juste au bon moment! 

Quelques minutes plus tard...

-Daphnée, Kim? a questionné David.

Je me suis réveillée avec un léger mal de tête et j'ai tourné ma tête afin de voir Daphnée qui avait les yeux fermés sur une civière près de la mienne. On était dans une ambulance... 

-AHHH NON!!! Elle va aller mieux???!!! me suis-je empressée. 

-Si tu ne cris pas comme ça oui, a-t-elle répondu en ouvrant les paupières. 

J'ai soupiré de soulagement, puis on a demandé en même temps:

-Et Rachel?

-Elle est avec Will dans une autre ambulance, grâce à vous les filles elle ira bien, a affirmé le beau blond. 

-Avec Will... ais-je soufflé pour ma petite personne. 

On est resté un petit moment dans l'ambulance et à l'hôpital on a eut le droit à un "check-up" complet. On n'était pas du tout blessé. On avait seulement réagis de manière normal dans un endroit comme l'immeuble qui avait prit en feu. Quand moi et Daphnée on est sortit du bloc des urgences, je me suis rendu compte qu'il y avait un peu trop de journaliste dans la salle d'attente! 

-Vite il faut fuire! a ris Daphnée. 

On s'est précipité dans l'ascenseur et une fois à un certain étage, on a demandé des informations pour la chambre de Rachel... Les infirmières n'ont pas eu le temps de répondre que Jennifer est venu nous chercher. Elle nous a conduit dans la chambre 209. (aucune idée si ça existe!). Je me suis figé dans l'entrer en voyant Rachel et Will échanger un baiser... "Stop" "Rewind" Ce n'était que ma pure imagination. "Uniquement dans tes rêves Kim" En fait, Will ne faisait que tenir sa main. 

Timidement, on s'est avancé vers eux puisque Rachel nous a fait signe d'approcher. On s'est assit dans des chaises près de son lit, puis elle a dit:

-Merci... merci beaucoup. 

J'aurais aimé être désinvolte, et dire: "Ah mais c'était la moindre des choses" Je paris que Daphnée aurait aimé agir aussi de cette façon, mais on se contenta de sourire en hochant de la tête. 

-C'était très courageux de votre part les filles, vous vous êtes lancées toute les deux dans l'immeuble au risque d'y laisser votre peau, a remarqué Will. 

On haussa les épaules toujours muettes. 

-Si les pompiers n'étaient pas arrivés dans les trente secondes qui on suivit votre entré, vos amies et nous-même serions allé à l'intérieur, a déclaré Jennifer. 

J'ai imaginé pendant une fraction de seconde un policier retenir Will parce que Rachel était dans l'immeuble en feu. 

-Vous avez été très brave les filles, a dit Rachel visiblement reconnaissante. 

C'était assez gênant ou trop d'honneur! 

-Merci, a-t-on répondu. 

Rachel semblait réellement heureuse de nous voir et cela réchauffait le coeur! Elle nous a regardé tour à tour dans les yeux, puis à demandé:

-Que puis-je faire pour vous remercier?

-C'est déjà fait, a confirmé Daphnée avec un petit sourire.

-J'ai une idée, a-t-elle déclaré, quelles sont vos adresses?

On a froncé les sourcils et on a chacun donné nos "coordonnée". 

On est resté un peu dans la chambre à regarder autour de nous, parler et écouter. Au moment du départ, ça été le plus beau jour de ma vie! À voir le visage de Daphnée, ça été le sien aussi! On a eu droit à deux baiser sur la joue de la part de Will, David et Jennifer, puis un gros câlin de la part de Rachel! C'était vraiment le paradis! Ils auraient aimé nous invité quelque part(au Cora par exemple?), mais leur avions décollait ce soir... 

Quand on est sortie, Isa, Youte et Torry nous attendaient dans le stationnement de l'hôpital. 

-Mon dieu! Vous allez bien??? a questionné aussitôt Isa, Comment allait Rachel?

Youte et Torry on semblé aussi suspendu à nos lèvres tandis qu'on a répondu d'une même voix:

-Bien.

On s'est toute dirigée vers la voiture de Isa qui avait gentiment décidé de venir nous reconduire! 

-Bon sang, les filles, vous nous avez fait peur! a affirmé Torry. 

Légèrement sous le choc encore, on a sourit et à peine quelques minutes passé à rouler dans la voiture, on s'est mise à raconter ce qui s'était passé dans l'immeuble, l'ambulance et à l'hôpital. La voiture arrêta d'abord devant un bel hôtel où Youte logeait jusqu'à son retour en France et Torry restait en attendant avec ses parents et enfin on stoppa devant chez Daphnée. 

-Merci Isa, a-t-on déclarer en souriant avant de rentrer. 

Malgré notre petite mésaventure, on s'en était très bien sortit et Rachel allait bien! 

-OUF! ai-je soupir

-Woaa! s'est exclamée Daphnée, On a sauvé Rachel! Un peu plus et elle allait nous récompenser!

-J'avoue... Qui sait, c'est peut-être ce qu'elle va faire, elle nous a demandé nos adresse, ai-je rappelé avec un petit sourire.

Daphnée a levé les yeux au ciel en souriant.

-Faut pas rêver!

On a donc passer le reste de la journée à reprendre nos esprit en regardant quelques épisodes du monde perdu, parler et flâner sur l'ordinateur à tenter de mettre nos dernière semaine sur papier. 

Lorsque j'ai été obligé de partir, ça été les adieux jusqu'à la prochaine fois. 

***

Quelque semaine plus tard, tandis que je rentrait chez moi après une belle journée d'été, ma mère m'intercepta dans l'entré pour me tendre une lettre.

-Tiens, elle t'es adressé, j'ai du signer pour confirmer que tu l'as reçue...

J'ai saisi l'enveloppe. Le plus étrange était l'adresse d'où elle provenait. Mon coeur s'est mit à battre plus rapidement et en allant dans la cuisine j'ouvrit la lettre. L'écriture était en anglais!!! 

-OH MY GOD!!!

J'ai poursuivi les quelques lignes et je me suis rendu compte du billet d'avion qui allait avec!!! Ma mère est venue à ma rencontre lorsqu'elle a vu mon visage complètement blême. 

-Kim, tu vas bien? Mon dieu assied toi, tu vas t'évanouir!

En effet, j'avais l'impression que tout autour de moi tournait, mais je me suis repris et j'ai sauté sur le téléphone afin d'appeler Daphnée. C'était engager. J'ai raccroché et attendu à peine dix secondes que le téléphone sonna. 

-Allô? Faites vite il faut que...

-AHHHH KIM!!!!

-DAPHNÉE!!! T'as reçu toi aussi un lettre?

-OUI!!!

-MOI AUSSI! Les billets?

-OUI!!!  
  


-AHHH C'EST MALADE!

-Je sais!!! être invité à assister pendant deux semaine au tournage du monde perdu en Australie! Tu imagine!

-AHHH! 

Alors avec des voix de surexcitée hystérique, on sautait dans nos maisons comme des cinglés à prévoir notre voyage en Australie. Nos parents n'en savait encore rien, mais ce n'était pas grave! On voyait la vie en rose! On n'avait pas nos passeport. Du moins, moi, mais il n'y avait aucun problème!!! Tout était parfait! 

**************************************************************************************

FIN??? Aller un petit review pour nous les filles!

Nous tenons à dire particulièrement merci à celles qui ont donné des reviews! Et d'avoir suivit cette fic qui révélait notre imagination débordante ou nos rêve inconscient!  *roll eyes*  cette fan fiction  n'était qu'un rêve et même si on est folles, on ne souhaite à personne de se retrouver dans un édifice en flamme !  Alors UN GRAND MERCI à ISA, YOUTE ET TORRY pour avoir donner tout au long de l'histoire des reviews et TARA-MACLAY d'avoir lu notre fan fic !!! J'espère que tu auras suivis le reste ! MERCI MERCI MERCI !!!! On vous aime fort !!!!!


End file.
